Diodes are used with microelectronic devices such as for electrostatic discharge protectants in sensitive solid-state circuits. Miniaturization is the process of crowding more devices, both passive and active, onto the same or an even smaller footprint of a microelectronic device. The crowding of more diodes into even smaller areas, poses significant challenges.